


On This Winter’s Night

by Huntress13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, True Love, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: This was from a request I received from @tloveswriting “Sam x Reader where its the holidays or winter (i’m over fall already lol) or maybe one where Sam is seeing the reader, who is remotely younger (she’s like 20) or something like that? “
Relationships: sam winchester x reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lady Antebellum’s On this Winter Night

Being younger than Sam by over a decade has always makes me feel a little insecure. 

Sam has proven time and time again age doesn’t matter to him.

** _Flashback 1 year ago…_ **

** _San Francisco,California_ **

I’ve always hunted alone today is different though I am working with the famous Winchesters.

It’s hard to work on this case because Sam and keep and glancing at each-other when we think the other isn’t looking. Sam runs a hand through his dark brown hair.

I can’t blame myself though I’ve always been attracted to tall guys and his eyes are so unique and mesmerizing.

Come on Y/N focus on the vampire case before there are more victims. 

Dean snaps me out of my thoughts.

“Come on love birds let’s get to the vamp’s warehouse before they get more victims.” Dean said.

I blush in response at Dean calling Sam and I loved birds.

We finally enter the warehouse.

It doesn’t take us long to clean it out. After we are done we light the place on fire.

“Y/N I’d like to take you to dinner if that’s okay with you. I want to get to know you better.” Sam said.

“ I’d love to but I am over decade younger than you.” I replied.

“ Come Y/N, age is just another I’d love to take you out if you let me beautiful.” Sam said.

He looks me with puppy eyes. I can’t say no to him when he looks at me like that.

We spend the evening getting to know and other and find out we have alot in common.

We share a thirst for knowledge and a love of salads.

_ **End of flashback** _


	2. On This Winter's Night Part 2:

We are celebrating our first holiday together and anniversary.

Even in this hunter lifestyle we take the time to enjoy the little things.

Stars shine like silver bells and the city is covered in snow.

Sam decided to take me on carriage ride. Sam’s romantic side is one of the many things I love about him. Also another thing is his caring nature.

“ Y/N, what’s on your mind you seem like you are a million miles away. You look cold too darling come here. ” Sam said. I shuffle over closer to Sam. He wraps and arm around my shoulder

“Just taking in the scenery you know how much I love the snow. Also I’m thinking about how much I love you and lucky to have you." I said.

” I love you too. It’s me who’s lucky to despite my past you still want to be with me. Sam replied

I place a light kiss on Sam’ s lips. Our driver stops the carriage. Which I now realize is Cas.

“ There’s another reason i brought you out here. Y/N, i know we haven’t been together long but with our lifestyle we never know what will happen. I love you Y/N ,will you do the honour of becoming my wife? Sam asked,

” Aww Sam of course I will. I love you. I replied.

Cas has pulled out a mistletoe as Sam kissed me and place the gorgeous diamond snowflake ring on my finger.

I see Dean out the corner my eye with a phone filming the whole proposal.

But here in my arms I’ll keep you warm. And hold you tight on this winter’s night (We’ll look back on the year) On this winter’s night

(We’ll count our blessings) On this Winter’s night.

We will remember.


End file.
